earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Meanwhile Elsewhere 1
Characters * Erik Kassidy * Ted Grant * Holly Robinson * Sam Kane Location * Wildcat Gym, Gotham City, NJ * August 9th 2017, 0915 EST VOX Archive * whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, heavy breathing, feet shifting, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, heavy breathing, feet shifting, whack * Erik Kassidy: whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, heavy breathing, feet shifting Kid's strong... * Ted Grant: whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, feet shifting, heavy breathing, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, heavy breathing, feet shifting Wish I could take the credit. * Erik Kassidy: whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, heavy breathing, feet shifting From where I'm standing. I see plenty of your influence in his form. * Ted Grant: whack, whack, whack, feet shifting, heavy breathing I taught him to throw a punch and how to move his feet, but the strength comes from within. Sam! * Sam Kane: whack, whack, whack, heavy breathing, sigh Yes, Mr. Grant? * Ted Grant: Get a drink and take a break. We'll pick it up in ten minutes. * Sam Kane: Sure thing, Mr. Grant. footsteps * Ted Grant: He's a good kid. Reminds me of someone else I trained. * Erik Kassidy: Thanks, Ted. * Ted Grant: chuckle I wasn't talkig about you, Erik. You were a nuissance from day one. You were on a collision course for hell or jail when I found you. * Erik Kassidy: Oh, i thought you were talking about my inner goodness. Speaking of hell, you wouldn't believe where I've been... Actually, that's why I was here. I'm thinking of retiring the Suicide persona. * Ted Grant: Hanging up the gloves already, kid? * Erik Kassidy: No... just rebranding myself is all. I want to take a more... pronounced role, front and center. No longer a figure in the shadows. I want to be... a... * Ted Grant: Hero? * Erik Kassidy: I was going to say role model, but yeah... I want criminals to fear me still, but I don't want kids to cry when they see me anymore. * Ted Grant: Fair enough. So, you got an idea or a name or... ? * Erik Kassidy: I was thinking of Hellcat, but... * Ted Grant: That's a word used to describe a woman. * Erik Kassidy: There's that... and 'hell' in the name sort of defeats what I was going for, I had a few other names in mind, but I was thinking of something similiar to Hellcat... Maybe Wildcat? * Ted Grant: chuckle That's why you came here, huh? You want my permission to carry on the name? * Erik Kassidy: Well, if you're not using it... * Ted Grant: Funny you say that. I was just thinking of coming out of retirement. * Erik Kassidy: No expletive? Oh, groan sorry. I forgot about the rule... Where's the jar? * Ted Grant: Over there. * Erik Kassidy: coins clinking in jar, footsteps So, you serious about that? * Ted Grant: I am. Look, Erik... You're a good guy despite all the problems you have. I respect that and if you're serious about this, I'd be honored to have you carry on the torch... bag rustling Here. Catch! * Erik Kassidy: fabric shifting, zipper unzipping What's in the bag? rustling Whoa, no way... Ted, are you serious? Thanks... * Ted Grant: As I said, I'd be honored. hand patting shoulder Remember what I used to tell you about how you looked in the ring? Like a cornered mountain lion? There's your name for you, Erik... Puma. * Erik Kassidy: Puma? 3.1 seconds Yeah... Okay... Puma... Puma. * Ted Grant: you better take that bag and get out of here. We don't want anyone seeing that mask. We'll talk later. Okay? chuckle, hand slapping back Take care of yourself, Erik. * Erik Kassidy: footsteps I will. Thanks Ted... door opens, bell ring Oh, hey, Holly... Looking good. * Holly Robinson: footsteps Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, Erik. Good to see you. footsteps Hey, Ted. I need to have a word with you... door closes Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Ted used to go by Wildcat as an MMA fighter, but he was also secretly a member of The Society. * The title "Meanwhile Elsewhere" refers to the fact that most of the Artifacts/Challengers are currently untethered from reality in the Monitor Sphere, as seen in ObMod: Cabin Fever 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Meanwhile Elsewhere 2. * Sam started training at the Wildcat Gym in ObMod: Hitting Where It Hurts. * Erik went to Hell in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 6. Links and References * ObMod: Meanwhile Elsewhere 1 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Erik Kassidy/Appearances Category:Ted Grant/Appearances Category:Holly Robinson/Appearances Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Wildcat Gym/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline